


Resolution

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Comfort in Strange Places [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from Temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

He hadn't been able to sleep for more than a combined total of 20 minutes. His thoughts were too loud, too intense for any meaningful rest.  
  
He'd crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed. Made Don do something he'd sworn he'd never do. And yes, maybe Don thought he needed it, but Charlie should have found another way. There must have been another way. But instead he'd taken advantage of Don.  
  
It was nothing like what he'd fantasized about, when he let himself fantasize. Those fantasies were about love, tenderness mixed in with the sex and last night had just been fucking.   
  
He gave up trying to sleep and got into the shower, scrubbing his skin raw in a futile attempt to feel clean.  
  
Don called the house on his way over, but it just rang, the answering machine picking up. No one home. At least it seemed that way. It was too early for Charlie to be at CalSci, but something as trivial as time had never stopped him before.  
  
He pulled into the driveway, and pushed the door open. "Dad? Charlie?" Don called, his own voice the only response. Dad was probably out at one of his volunteer places this morning, and after he stepped the rest of the way inside, he could hear the shower running upstairs. He climbed the stairs, poking his head into the bedrooms, his and his father's beds neatly made while Charlie's was still rumpled, evidence of fitful sleep at best. The shower cut off and Don hovered, unsure of what to do. A thousand different worries pulled at him. Had he physically hurt Charlie last night? Would Charlie hate him now? Would he even be able to face his little brother after the way he had used him last night, abused his trust in him? He stood in the hallway, paralyzed with indecision.  
  
Charlie got out of the shower and toweled off. He felt empty and desperately lonely. He could try going to CalSci, see if math could work its usual magic and act as a balm for his shattered heart and soul. But that usually worked best for circumstances outside of his control and last night had been very much under his control.   
  
He ached. His body ached, his heart ached, his soul ached. He felt dirty, empty. He opened the door with a sigh, stopping in stunned surprise when he found Don standing in his hallway. He instinctively pulled the towel at his hips a little tighter, acutely aware that their circumstances were mirror opposites of what they'd been the day before.   
  
"Don! I--um, what are you doing here?" His voice was too loud in the quiet house and he looked away.  
  
 _Shit_ , Don swore again inwardly. Charlie couldn't even look at him. He took an abortive step forward, wanting to put a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder, but even that simple action seemed lascivious now. Charlie's skin still dripped from his shower and remembered images of the way it had looked under his hands last night floated back to him. He shuddered, horror and pleasure mixing unpleasantly in his stomach.  
  
"I wanted..." he looked at Charlie's hip, a purple bruise peeking above the edges of the towel. "God, Charlie, did I? I'm sorry, buddy. I never should have let it go so far." He bit his lip, shaking his head at the damage he'd done to his brother's skin. "I'm sorry."  
  
His relationship with Charlie had always been... complicated, especially after they'd acknowledged that it was mutually a tad more than brotherly. But if his defenses hadn't been down, he never would have acted on those feelings. At least that's what he told himself, ignoring the voice in his head that told him that was complete bullshit. Because he could have stopped it at any point, could have walked away and didn't. There was part of him, yes, that had almost always wanted Charlie. But not like that. Never like that. He'd always imagined it as gentle, tender, almost painfully sweet. Shattered, he realized with sudden clarity just how much he'd wanted that now that the hope for it was gone. He'd been foolish to deny them both, and now they could barely look at each other. He sank to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest, not knowing where else to go.  
  
Charlie watched in alarm as Don sank down on the floor. This wasn't right. Don wasn't supposed to be blaming himself; _Charlie_ had been the one in control the night before, not Don.   
  
"Don, y--" he broke off. He was _not_ going to have this conversation while wearing nothing more than a towel. "I'm going to go get dressed just--stay there, okay? Promise me you'll be here when I get back."  
  
Don didn't even glance up, couldn't from his position on the floor knowing that the angle would just tease him with the sight of Charlie's naked thighs, which would have been too much for his shell-shocked reason. So he just nodded, not lifting his eyes from the floor, but watching as Charlie retreated to his bedroom, the door closing behind him. He was certain that Charlie despised him, but if there was any hope, any at all, Don had every intention of loving him the way he deserved to be loved, in every sense.  
  
Charlie dressed as quickly as he could, not entirely trusting that Don would still be in the hall but not wanting to face him less than fully clothed either. They couldn't talk in his room. It might be more private, but it was also fraught with emotion.  
  
He opened the door and after some hesitation sank down across from his brother, perfectly mirroring his pose. "Okay, let's get one thing straight. You were not responsible for--" he faltered. "For what happened yesterday. You weren't thinking straight. I was."  
  
Squinting slightly, Don looked hard at his little brother. "It doesn't matter if I was thinking straight or not... you deserve more than to be used that way." He toyed with the carpet absently, looking at Charlie's lips, goose bumps breaking out on his arms at the memory of how they had felt on his skin.  
  
"I put myself in that position, Don," he said firmly. "I put _us_ in that position. This isn't your fault. I should have thought of something else. I just--"  
  
"Hey," Don said mildly. "I kissed you, remember? It's not like I gave you much of a choice."  
  
He shook his head, half a smile pulling at his lips. "God, would you just look at us? Could we possibly be any more stubborn? We're both so fucking _determined_ to flog ourselves over what happened."  
  
Pushing himself to his knees, Don crawled across the hall to sit next to Charlie. "Maybe we both screwed up. Maybe we just couldn't fight the inevitable off anymore, I don't know. Here's what I do know. I couldn't have made it through last night without you. And I'm grateful for that. When I needed you, you were there for me. The only thing I regret..." he ghosted his fingers lightly over the back of Charlie's hands, not daring to force too much touch on him, "...is not being able to face up to these feelings sooner so we could maybe have been spared the desperation that got us here. I -- I would have liked, I think..." he cleared his throat, "to make love to you, the way you deserve, and I hate the thought that now I might not get the chance."  
  
Charlie's breath caught, his eyes widening in surprise. He licked dry lips nervously. "Don, are you--are you sure about this?" he asked, searching his brother's face intently. "Are you absolutely sure? Because that would--that would be completely different." There would be no convenient excuses, no next morning justifications and rationalizations.   
  
Another point of no return.  
  
"I'm sure," Don nodded, looking Charlie directly in the eyes. "I love you, and--and I'd like to show you the way it _should_ have been between us, the way I'd imagined it to be, if you want me to?"  
  
Charlie nodded shakily. "Now?" he asked softly.  
  
Don smiled, "Now is fine with me, or later if you have somewhere to be. I gave the team a couple days off after... well. After. Or if you need some time, you know how to find me. Whenever you want me, Charlie, I'm here."  
  
Slowly, he reached over, placing a gentle hand on Charlie's neck and leaned toward him, looking for any signs that this wasn't what he wanted, any signs of panic. He pressed his lips to Charlie's gently, undemandingly, the minty remnants of his toothpaste making Don's lips tingle pleasantly.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss, his heart aching. _This_ was how he'd always imagined it. Gentle and sweet, tender.   
  
He fully expected that if this happened more than once, there would be times where they fucked rather than made love. And he was more than okay with that. It was just that he hadn't thought their first time would be one of those times.   
  
He drew back and looked at Don again. "I should--I should leave a note."  
  
"Okay," Don whispered, leaning in to peck him on the lips again. "You go do that. I'll be right behind you."  
  
He watched as Charlie unfolded himself and headed quickly down the stairs. Allowing himself a moment to smile, he pushed himself up, meeting Charlie at the bottom of the steps just as he threw his book bag on his shoulders. Don pulled him into another kiss, something for him to savor on the ride back to his apartment, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and ushering him out the door.  
  
Charlie smiled and tried not to lean too much into Don as they made their way to the car. They were still in public, after all.   
  
He smiled at Don once the doors were closed. "I'm nervous. Are you nervous?"  
  
Don returned the smile broadly, leaning forward to turn the key in the ignition. "Nope," he replied simply before claiming Charlie's mouth once again, grateful for the tinted windows. "I can't wait to get you back into my bed, where you belong."  
  
Putting the car in gear, Don laid his arm across the back of Charlie's seat as he pulled out, and it stayed there during the entire drive, his fingers lightly playing with his curls and gently massaging his neck.  
  
Charlie was still nervous once they got inside Don's apartment. It was everything he'd always wanted, which meant so much could go wrong. And he was sure Don would have a reaction to the bruises on hips and thighs that he'd discovered that morning in the shower.  
  
He took Charlie's hand and led him into the darkened living room, small slivers of light peeking through the blinds. He stopped about 10 steps from the bedroom, not terribly eager to lead Charlie back there until he was sure he was okay. The reversal from their situation last night wasn't lost on Don and he wanted to be as cautious as he could.  
  
"Listen to me a second, okay," Don said, pulling Charlie over to sit with him on the couch, "I'm not going to do anything you don't expressly want me to do. If you say stop, I will. You have my word. Do you believe me?"  
  
He ducked his head but then leaned on Don, head on his shoulder and looked at him as best he could. "I believe you," he said quietly. "And for what it's worth, I believe you would have stopped yesterday if I'd asked. Maybe not easily or--or happily. But you would have stopped. You'd never force me to do something I didn't want to do. I trust you Don," he said softly. "I always have."  
  
Don buried his nose in Charlie's curls, inhaling his scent a moment and holding him tight. "Thanks," he whispered before gently kissing Charlie's face, working his way toward his mouth. He probed gently with his tongue, respectfully requesting entrance and a smile pulled at his mouth when Charlie opened to him eagerly. Their tongues chased each other for long minutes, the kiss equal parts gentle and tender, passionate and searing. When at last he pulled back, he was panting and could feel the flush on his cheeks.  
  
Charlie's heart was racing, his breath coming in pants. He looked at his brother for a long moment, took in the flush in his cheeks and his familiar brown eyes nearly black with desire. He let himself look, memorizing that image and storing it away for later use.   
  
Then he smiled, tugging Don's legs up on the couch so Don's back was against the armrest. He straddled his brother's lap, careful not to let their groins touch. He met Don's amused gaze and he brushed his thumb across Don's lips before kissing him again. He was content to stay on the couch for a little while, more than happy to make out like a couple of teenagers.  
  
Don chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Charlie's back and sliding down the couch so he could rest his head on the arm. His hands found the warm skin at the small of his brother's back and he caressed it lightly, almost absently, concentrating instead on the taste of Charlie on his tongue, his scent, the way his body felt, all his senses aware the way they hadn't been last night. Charlie made small sounds in the back of his throat as Don kissed him and Don could feel his body responding to them, his pulse racing.  
  
He moved his mouth to the skin at Charlie's neck, working his way from jaw to behind the ear, wanting more, wanting to flood his senses with Charlie.  
  
Charlie squirmed in pleasure at Don's touch, his brother's kisses drawing small moans and whimpers. He loved the feel of Don's hand at the small of his back; it was such an intimate, loving, protective gesture.   
  
He loved the little sounds Don made, the soft groans and sighs and set about figuring out how to win more of them. He kissed and licked and occasionally nibbled, biting down ever so gently on his brother's skin.  
  
Don hissed softly every time Charlie's teeth grazed his skin, arching up into him. He ran his hands down his brother's back, cupping his ass a moment before dropping them to his thighs, drawing his fingers along them before going back to their original positions. Though he'd happily stay on the couch forever, kissing and groping, his erection started to throb almost painfully against the crotch of his jeans, and he could feel Charlie rubbing occasionally, almost subconsciously, against his thigh.   
  
He continued licking and kissing at Charlie's skin, rubbing his back, his voice throaty and deep when he murmured, "Are you ready to move this into the bedroom?"  
  
Charlie paused and lifted his head to meet Don's gaze. "Yes," he said, claiming one last tender, searing kiss before carefully standing and offering Don his hand.  
  
That one word, that one soft yes, sent a flood of emotions crashing through Don's system, and he had to take a deep breath before he could swing his legs off the couch and accept Charlie's hand. Kissing Charlie again, craving as much contact as his brother would allow, Don backed him into the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed.  
  
Don peeled his shirt off and tossed it into the corner before putting his hands on Charlie's waist. Without prompting, Charlie lifted his arms, and Don stripped him of his shirt as well, bending his head to taste the skin at his collarbone as he sent it flying to join his shirt in the corner. He was content to work in stages, thoroughly exploring each new part before moving on. Working his way slowly along his brother's body, Don licked and sucked at his skin until he was on his knees, eye-level with the bulge in Charlie's pants.  
  
Charlie shivered and gasped at the contrast between Don's hot, hot mouth and the cool air of the air conditioner. Wickedly skillful hands expertly caressed and teased his sensitive skin and he briefly closed his eyes in pleasure. He caressed the skin he could reach, occasionally putting a gentle hand on Don's shoulder to let him know that it was Charlie's turn to lick and stuck and kiss and feast.   
  
Charlie's breath caught, his hands clutching Don's shoulders as his brother went to his knees. He looked down and freed his hands to cup Don's face before leaning down to kiss him tenderly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Don replied softly. He licked his lips, returning his gaze to the tantalizing outline of Charlie's cock in his pants. Hesitantly, almost shy, Don ran his fingers along the waistband of Charlie's jeans, popping the button of his fly and drawing the zipper down. Glancing up to make sure Charlie was still okay, he bent his head to kiss the skin around his belly button, using both hands to strip him of his jeans and boxers at the same time. He felt Charlie's hands on his shoulders, using him for balance as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them aside while Don concentrated on placing light teasing kisses to his thighs and hips. Charlie trembled slightly in front of him, and concerned, Don opened his eyes, Charlie's hand trying to cover the bruises on his hip.   
  
Frowning, Don looked closer, finding the clear outlines of his fingers where they had grabbed his brother's hips and thighs last night. He ran his hand lightly along those spots now, silently apologizing before kissing each one to make it better, just as he had done when Charlie was small.  
  
Charlie shivered at Don's tender ministrations, one hand gently stroking his brother's hair. He was content to let Don explore at least for another few minutes. Then it would be his turn.  
  
He nuzzled into Charlie's hand briefly, his lips finding Charlie's wrist, before he gently urged him to sit on the edge of the bed. Wrapping a hand around Charlie's cock, Don stroked him slow and firm as he sat back to watch his brother's responses.  
  
Charlie watched Don watching him. He didn't try to hold anything back, let Don see how each movement, each long slide of his callused hand made him feel. He let Don see his pleasure and spread his legs wider until the waves of sensation were almost too much.  
  
Charlie's eyes were wide, dark with desire, and his hips made restless thrusting movements up into his hand whenever he stroked. He was so open, spread out before him, and Don had to fight not to come just from the sight of him squirming slightly in pleasure.   
  
"God, Charlie," he groaned softly before following his hand down on the next stroke. He just wanted a taste, wanted to experience everything, and he swirled his tongue experimentally around the head, lapping at the bead of precome leaking from the tip.  
  
Hot wet heat and the _pleasure_. He moaned, hands cradling the back of Don's head and his body shook from the effort of not moving, not pushing into that sinful warmth.   
  
"Oh God! D--Don." Charlie whimpered and bit his lip.  
  
Don could feel Charlie trembling, fighting for control as he slid his mouth down, taking him in more fully. He licked and sucked, wanting to hear those whimpers knowing that he was making Charlie feel that way. One hand pushed firmly on Charlie's hips, helping him stay still he used the other to unzip his fly, giving his throbbing erection a little more room. He knew he'd have to back off soon if he wanted this to last, his self-control slowly fraying at the edges.   
  
Taking one last long pull on Charlie's cock, Don sat back on his heels. Charlie was flushed, panting, hands twisted behind him in the sheets, but his eyes were open, watchful, and Don smiled. He pushed himself up off the floor, moving to stand between Charlie's knees. Running his hands along his brother's shoulders and down his arms, Don positioned his hands at his waist before tilting his head up and claiming his mouth passionately.  
  
Charlie moaned into Don's mouth, a thrill going through his body at their mingled tastes. He sucked eagerly on Don's tongue and then reluctantly drew away, his breath coming in ragged pants. His control was rapidly fraying but that was okay, he could focus on Don now.   
  
Charlie kissed Don's stomach and tugged gently at the waistband of his jeans and underwear, waiting for permission.  
  
"What--whatever you want, Charlie... it's yours," Don replied to the unspoken request, resting his hands in his brother's hair, stroking the curls lightly. His knees shook with the effort to remain standing as Charlie's wickedly clever mouth caressed his skin.  
  
Charlie smiled and slowly stood, repositioning Don so that he was standing with his back to the bed. He kissed Don again, keeping the lower half of their bodies from touching and slowly stripped Don of his jeans and underwear, kissing his way down both legs to the arches of his feet. He gently urged Don to sit down on the bed and spent some time nibbling at his collarbone and seeking out his sensitive spots before finally kneeling at Don's feet between his open legs and very gently taking the head of his long neglected cock into his mouth.  
  
"Oh," Don exhaled as pleasure spiked through his body, leaving him breathless and shaking. "Oh--oh, God. God, _Charlie_."  
  
He threw his head back, twisting his hands in the sheets behind him much as Charlie had done, riding the waves of sensation as they crested around him. Charlie's mouth was tight around him, providing so much wet heat that a frantic, swelling need settled in his chest. There was so much more that he wanted to do with Charlie, but try as me might to hold on to the edges of his control, it still slipped away.  
  
His hand found its way into Charlie's hair and he held on, trying to be gentle. "I--oh, God--I'm going to..." but his warning died on his tongue as he bucked up helplessly, emptying himself into that sinful mouth.  
  
Charlie swallowed every last drop and slowly rose to kiss Don languidly before laying down on the bed, motioning for Don to join him.  
  
Boneless, Don returned the kiss, savoring the taste of himself on his brother's lips. He crawled up the bed, his hands caressing Charlie's skin as he stretched out next to him.   
  
"Tell me what you want, Charlie," Don purred, his hand making low circles on Charlie's stomach.  
  
Charlie shivered and shifted so that he could rest his head on Don's chest. "Me? I want you inside me, slow and gentle and tender." Everything the night before hadn't been.  
  
"Mmm... sounds good to me," he replied. "Just... give me some time to recover."   
  
Don grinned, a wicked glint creeping into his eyes. "Now, I wonder what we can do to keep you entertained in the meantime..." he teased, wrapping his fingers lightly around Charlie's cock, stroking delicately.  
  
Charlie moaned and bucked up into Don's hand, already craving more of that delicious contact. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" he whined, but he was grinning as he said it.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean," Don deadpanned, stroking a little more firmly, but not much. He loved seeing Charlie like this, falling apart one piece at a time, melting slowly under his hands. Shifting, he leaned down to kiss him, swallowing the sounds he made with each long, slow, steady stroke.  
  
His control was starting to slip but that was okay. He focused on Don's mouth, letting himself just experience twin pleasure points. He gently thrust up against him still wanting more.  
  
Don smirked, still kissing Charlie, but finally giving him what he needed. Squeezing on each upstroke and running his thumb over the head of Charlie's cock, he stroked steadily, driving him inexorably to the brink.  
  
He tried to hold on, but Don made it completely impossible. He clenched the sheets in his hand and cried out when he came.  
  
Don placed small kisses to Charlie's lips as he nursed him down from the after shocks, murmuring nonsense words in his ear. Without moving too much, he was able to grab some tissues and clean the worst of the stickiness off before gathering a spent Charlie in his arms and cradling him. Watching him come had started to stir his blood again, but he had time. They had all day and he didn't want anything about this to be rushed.   
  
He caressed Charlie's skin, soothing instead of teasing now. "Mmm... you are so beautiful, do you know that? Do you have any idea how intoxicating you are?"  
  
"Not a clue," he said lightly, snuggling into Don's warmth. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Don smiled, tightening his arms around his brother. "I think you could entice the straightest man out there. Hell, I've even seen David looking at you a little too closely for my comfort."  
  
As that thought crossed his mind, he frowned. "Charlie... I don't want to seem selfish, but you should know I couldn't share you. I know that along the way there are going to be men and women that are going to want you, people that could give you the life you deserve... I just... I'm yours for as long as you want me, okay?"  
  
Charlie smiled and ducked his head. "I sincerely doubt David has any interest in me," he said, grinning. But then he was quiet for a moment, thinking over the rest of what Don had said. "Don... are you saying you think you can't give me that? This life you think I deserve?"  
  
"I don't know, Charlie," Don sighed, running his fingers lightly along his shoulder. "I - I just think you deserve to be with someone you can love openly, without having to hide it. And maybe one day, you'll meet someone who can give you that. Even you have to admit, it is something that I can't give you."  
  
He sighed again, snuggling into his brother's body. "I just want you to be happy... and I wouldn't be too quick to count David out. He's a good-looking guy... well, when he shaves."  
  
"Don, I am happy," Charlie said quietly, firmly. "I can't even tell you how happy I am that you want to be with me." He propped himself up and kissed Don gently. "A word of advice? I'm pretty new at this whole relationship thing, but I think it's generally considered bad form to tell the naked man in your arms that he should be looking at another man," he said lightly, kissing Don's nose.  
  
"Okay, okay," Don chuckled, grabbing Charlie around the waist and rolling him so he straddled his lap. "I do love you, you know. More than I thought possible." Reaching up, Don pulled him down into a passionate kiss, pushing all his thoughts and worries about the future aside and focusing on what he had right in front of him.  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie said softly. He kissed Don's forehead, his eyelids, his nose and then his lips. "So glad you came to the house."  
  
"Me, too," he murmured into Charlie's skin. "Glad I found you. Was worried when you were gone this morning. Wanted you back. Wanted you warm and naked, right here. Next to me. Where you belong." Don punctuated each sentence with his tongue, licking and kissing at a new spot each time, making Charlie squirm a little in his arms. His hands moved restlessly on Charlie's skin, caressing and touching, finding those spots that would make him push into his hands, asking for more.  
  
Charlie gave a contented sigh, squirming in delight under Don's caresses, pushing into his warm, strong hands. He claimed another kiss and then started to lick and nibble his way down Don's chest.  
  
Don groaned deep in his chest as Charlie nipped at his skin. His cock hardened, poking into the crease of Charlie's thigh and he resisted the urge to arch up into that heat, letting his brother have control for at least a little while longer. He threaded his hand into his hair, gripping gently. "Oh, fuck... Charlie," he whispered.  
  
"Talk more," Charlie demanded, grinding his body down onto his brother's. "Talk about anything. Let me hear your voice."  
  
"Oh!" Don gasped, his hips instinctively coming up to meet Charlie's.   
  
"I--god, I can't believe I refused this for so long. You make me feel--fuck--feel so good. I want more, n-need more. Want your eyes watching me when I f-fuck you. Want to feel you. Hot. Tight. I--oh _please please_ \--want you wrapped around me. God, yes," he babbled, letting the words spill from his lips.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Good Don," he said, using lips and hands to alternately sooth and inflame. He kissed and licked his way down Don's body and then back up again. He slid off Don onto his back, tugging his brother on top of him.  
  
Braced on his arms, Don took several deep breaths as he hovered over Charlie's body, running DiMaggio's stats from his rookie year through his head before he trusted himself to lower his mouth to his brother's skin. He ran his hand through the hair on Charlie's chest as he reach toward the nightstand for the lube and a condom. "Your turn," Don grunted as he thumbed the cap open. "Want to hear your voice now."  
  
He spread Charlie's legs a little wider, sucking a nipple into his mouth as he dropped his slicked fingers to probe at Charlie's ass.  
  
Charlie moaned, arching up into Don's touch. "So sexy Don. Your voice, your hair, I--fuck--I love your smile, your--your laugh. The FBI--" he whimpered as Don discovered a sensitive spot, his hands clenching on Don's shoulders.  
  
The first of Don's fingers slid in and as Charlie talked, he could feel him adjusting. Soon he was pushing back, wanting more. This time, Don was determined to prepare Charlie thoroughly, and part of him was enjoying seeing his brother's almost famous concentration broken by him.   
  
"Yeah? What else?" Don asked, sliding in the next finger, twisting them just so inside Charlie's body.  
  
He moaned, trying to focus on Don's words, on what he was asking him, but his concentration was shattered. He couldn't think, couldn't focus, could only _feel_ that incredible pleasure that Don was producing. He didn't want to wait, just knew he wanted more, _needed_ more. He kissed Don, the pleasure of the heat of his mouth and his fingers inside him almost too much to bear. He nipped at Don's shoulder, unaware of the desperate and nearly incoherent pleas falling from his lips.  
  
Charlie dissolved under his hands into mindless begging, and Don couldn't help the smile that crept across his lips. His own self-control nudged at him, and he slid a third finger inside. Arching, Charlie cried out, the pitch and tone of his pleas sending shockwaves down his spine. Satisfied that Charlie was good and prepared, Don slid his fingers free to slick his cock. He kneeled between Charlie's legs, nudging at his entrance until he was squirming slightly, begging for more. Don positioned Charlie's legs on his shoulders and he thrust in, a bit at a time, waiting for Charlie to adjust along the way, until he was finally sheathed in the searing heat of his brother's body.  
  
"Christ, _Charlie_ ," Don moaned.  
  
Charlie whispered his brother's name over and over, licking and sucking whatever flesh he could reach, whatever skin Don offered to him. He found one of Don's hands and linked their fingers together tightly and still he was whispering Don's name.  
  
The sound of his name falling quietly from his brother's lips, and the feel of his hand in his sent a surge of affection running through Don's veins to mix and temper the blind lust threatening to swamp him. He moved, pulling almost all the way out before slowly thrusting in again, wanting to draw out both of their pleasures for as long as he could, though his control was tenuous at best.  
  
Leaning down, Don claimed Charlie's mouth in a tender kiss, tasting the salt and sweat on his skin.  
  
Don's tenderness touched him, soothed him. He claimed a second kiss, then a third, trying to tell Don without words how much he loved him. He closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure washed over him, let Don's mouth swallow his cries.  
  
Charlie's pleasure was almost tangible as he swallowed down his moans, and Don wanted more of it, wanted to drive him higher and further than he'd ever been. Bracing himself, he changed the angle of his thrusts, sweet friction over that special spot deep inside making Charlie writhe under him. He moved one hand to Charlie's cock, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts, as they grew shorter, more urgent but still careful, not wanting to cross that line again. Grunts, pants, and moans escaped from him, meaningless babble. There'd be time for the words later. Right now he wanted to show Charlie how much he loved and needed him.  
  
Charlie cried out as Don hit his sweet spot over and over until he was completely lost to everything but the ever growing pleasure and Don -- _Don_! -- inside him. He wrapped his free arm around Don as best he could, tightened his grip in Don's hand, his body writhing and arching and he cried out Don's name one last time as his body found release.  
  
Warm liquid coated his fingers and stomach as Charlie clenched around him. With the sound of his name dying in his ears, Don added his own shout to the stillness, shuddering his release deep inside Charlie's overheated body. Shaking, Don hovered over him a minute, waiting for the aftershocks to subside, before he lowered his mouth to Charlie's and kissed him languidly. His muscles urged him to collapse, but he was conscious of not wanting to smother his little brother, so instead he marshaled enough reserves to withdraw slowly, dispose of the condom, and arrange them so they were comfortably entwined together on the bed. He sighed his contentment, kissing Charlie's temple.  
  
Charlie held on tightly, content to just rest for a few minutes. Content to be with Don, snuggled against him. He felt raw, exposed, but much safer than he had the night before. "Thank you," he murmured softly.  
  
Don smiled, running his hands soothingly along Charlie's arm and shoulder. "For what, buddy?"  
  
"For this. For--making things better," he said softly, hoping Don understood. For covering the memory of the night before with the newer, better memory.  
  
"You're welcome. And thank you, too."  
  
Don knew what Charlie meant, what had gone unsaid. He drew Charlie tighter against him so that his breath ghosted along his skin. Part of him knew that things wouldn't always be like this, wouldn't always seem this natural or easy. Hard things lay ahead of them, but he also knew he would fight for this as long as he could.  
  
"I love you, Charlie."  
  
"I love you too, Don," Charlie said quietly. He kissed his brother gently, tenderly. "And I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."  
  
"You better be," Don said lightly, chuckling and returning the kiss. He linked his fingers with Charlie's, draping his legs over him, and tangling himself so that it would be next to impossible for Charlie to get up without alerting him to it. "We, in fact, have the rest of the day together to get up to all kinds of mischief," he purred, his voice low and full of promise.  
  
He smirked at Charlie's involuntary shiver, and leaned back, letting his eyes drift shut.


End file.
